100 One-shot Challenge
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Created by Prin Pradus originally! A wonderful collection of 100 one-shots, an ongoing challenge currently that's sure to please. Enjoy!
1. Introduction Theme

**A/N: Alright, so if you've been reading my stories for awhile, you might be a bit confused and thinking, 'But... What happened to your _other_ 100 one-shot challenge?' Well, I deleted it. Wiped out the entire thing. Why? Because the one-shots were terrible. A lot of them barely passed the 1,500 word count. They were short of much need description and most of them unedited. I just felt like I needed to restart and do this challenge for real. So, my apologies if you actually liked the old one, I assure you that you'll most likely enjoy this version more. **

**Also, I will be doing wolves, dogs, cats and possibly a variation of animals throughout this challenge. It makes it much easier to write and I like to see some difference between the species of creature. The reason my first version was terrible was because it was all the same, clan cats doing stuff. 100 one-shots about the same routine? I just feel it's a bit too plain for me. Anyway, to the rules!**

 ***The Themes MUST be done in order!**

 ***You can incorporate each theme however you want, the choice is yours how you interpret them.**

 ***There's no set end date in sight. I may talk about my schedule for it every now and then, but until I'm close to finishing I have no idea when I will stop. I also may take long breaks from this story to write different stories.**

 ***All entries MUST be at least 1,500 words or longer. You cannot simply jot down a few really short one-shots to get ahead.**

 **Here are all of the themes:**

 **Injured**

 **Sinking**

 **Father**

 **Exploit**

 **Boredom**

 **Art of Conversation**

 **Take Your Best Shot**

 **Creativity**

 **Flash**

 **Puzzling words**

 **Ill**

 **Skeleton**

 **Nothing**

 **Servitude**

 **Possibilities**

 **Weightless**

 **Just Say It**

 **Last words**

 **Immature**

 **Blazing**

 **Help**

 **Presence**

 **Because**

 **Forced**

 **Reversed**

 **Cast away**

 **Emotions**

 **Questions**

 **Wishing**

 **Crackling**

 **Curl Up**

 **Together**

 **Look again**

 **Breif**

 **Space**

 **Special**

 **Jinx**

 **Stop fussing**

 **Cozy**

 **Breaking**

 **Either Or**

 **Tell Me A Story**

 **Waiting**

 **Willpower**

 **Who am I?**

 **Idol**

 **Unseen**

 **Just Try**

 **For Me?**

 **Your choice!**

 **Useful**

 **Treasure**

 **Ceremony**

 **Lightning**

 **Protection**

 **Stay With Me**

 **Mint**

 **Rescue**

 **Dominant**

 **Theif**

 **Deserter**

 **Stolen**

 **Sarcasam**

 **Darling**

 **How Much is too Much?**

 **Over**

 **Try Again**

 **Hidden**

 **Forgotten**

 **The First Time**

 **Aging**

 **Soldiers**

 **Justice**

 **Tread Carefully**

 **One False Step**

 **Connection**

 **Mess**

 **It Can't Be**

 **In Due time**

 **Awake**

 **Delicious**

 **Fallen**

 **Trickery**

 **Around The bend**

 **Well Traveled**

 **Choices**

 **Surplus**

 **Rough**

 **If**

 **Friend**

 **Found not Lost**

 **Spiral**

 **Deep**

 **I Could Have**

 **Desirable**

 **Resentment**

 **Build Up**

 **Inch by Inch**

 **Dilemma**

 **Blue Sky**

* * *

 **This challenge was started by Prin Pradus. They are currently very inactive on fanfiction now and their version of this challenge is on hold, but you should check theirs out to see how talented they are!**

 **Now for a quick, short story so that I don't get reported.**

* * *

I shuffled my paws underneath me, curling my tail tightly around my side. My gaze was locked on the sky above me. Hazy gray clouds loomed overhead, a thick layer blocking out any hint of sunlight or blue sky. The air was chilled around me. My ears twitched as I spied a small, scrawny rodent scurry across the damp ground. Temptation wrapped around me. The scent emitting from it made my fur tingle.

"Urgh..." I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head firmly. Restraining myself from pouncing on it then and there was far too painful.

Yet at the same time I knew that it would be a bad idea to hunt then and there. Large droplets of rain were pouring from above, soaking any creature that dared to tread far from shelter. If I got that wet from killing a bony mouse, I would most likely freeze my fur off. Luckily I was sheltered from the downpour, crouched on a wooden plank sticking from a wood pile. A large tarp covered most of it, giving me barely enough room the peer out onto the red tinted dirt hill.

Plus, my stomach was already filled anyway. I was well fed. Prey was at an abundance where I lived, and the humans that dwelt nearby would feed me on occasions as well. Bowls upon bowls stocked with small pellets that would satisfy my appetite. A bit bland, yet enough to keep my belly plump enough that I wouldn't starve.

So there was no need. It wasn't necessary to overeat. In fact, it was a bit of a disadvantage to me if I did. I could become one of those fat lapcats, slowly lugging my body around. I would be easy prey then.

The rain seemed to be calming, the rush of water droplets calming to a slow pitter patter on the tarp. I allowed my tense muscles to relax and my eyelids to droop shut. A loud, rumbling purr rose from the depths of my throat. I smiled and curled into a tighter ball, a soothing sensation of warmth and comfort wrapping around me.

I liked to call it sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there we go! That was actually from the point of view of a cat that hangs around our house. Anyway, I'll also be responding to all reviews, aaaaand... Yeah! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. 1 - Injured

**A/N: Okay, started of with injured! I know exactly how I'm going to do this... Oh and I already have a review!**

 **Vallama Mayhem: Thank you! I'm excited for a new start too!**

* * *

They were coming.

As soon as I drew the foul stench into my nostrils, I could see what was coming. The blood froze in my veins. My heart was pounding, ready to leap out of my chest. Fear prickled along my spine.

"M-mama?" The squeaky voice was barely able to draw me away from my panic. I turned my gaze to the small, light gray shape before me. My daughter. The best thing that had ever happened to me... was getting ready to see the face of terror. A concerned look swept over her little face, little semi-erect ears flopping down as if she could see the horror inside me.

"We have to go, _now_." I choked the words of firmly. The shocked look on her face didn't surprise me. I would be surprised if my own mother, who had clung to one narrow alleyway and called it her home for years, suddenly wanted to leave it all behind.

"But-but... why?" I didn't respond. I couldn't. The choking scent was growing stronger.

I forced myself to rise to my shaky paws and lean down, clutching my daughter's scruff in my jaws. She let out another squeal, yet didn't wriggle around in an attempt to escape my grasp. I lashed my tail back and forth anxiously, before spinning around and racing away as fast as my paws could carry me.

"Looks like she's been quite reluctant to leave... Too reluctant. She's going to come back. Track her down." The icy voice seemed to pierce through my soul. They were back.

Who were _they_? They were a vicious group, or 'pack' of street mutts with their hearts set on tearing me in two. To tell the truth, I had a nice bit of territory in the harsh, gray land of the city. Plenty of food and scraps, great shelter, and a hidden, safe location. Well, the last one wasn't entirely true, based on the fact that my mate had recently been _taken_ to who knows where. But the point was that it was a decent place. I loved that alleyway, but so did the dogs...

"Mama! Mama! Wh-who said that? What's going on!" The cries of my pup were faint as the blood pounded in my head. My vision was hazy... I could barely see the pavement in front of me.

Deeper and deeper I fled, into the alleyway, cutting sharp turns in lousy attempts to throw them off my trail. I could hear their pawsteps behind me. I just wasn't fast enough! Those mutts could scent me for miles!

I still had to try. My beautiful, kind little daughter... she didn't deserve to be brutally murdered by those-those flea-bitten monsters. My pace quickened. Theirs did too.

Faster and faster, farther and farther, until I saw it.

The end.

A tall, giant brick wall standing in my way. Beside it on one side another, on the other side a sturdy wooden fence with a dumpster next to it. I didn't even bother glancing around for an escape, for I was far too exhausted already. I sat myself down and pressed against the wall. My daughter was now struggling as I held her there, whimpering and crying out. I set her down gently and released my tongue, allowing it to loll out of my mouth and hang there. I gasped for air, panting frantically.

"Mama, are-are you okay? Mama! What's happening!" My pup nosed my left paw in an attempt to catch my attention. My eyes widened as I spotted one dark brown tinted paw stamp itself within view. I stopped my panting, placing my own paw protectively over her and bringing her closer to me.

"Well, well... look who we have here." A terrible, raspy voice said with a chuckle. I flattened my ears, preparing to fight. Finally the leader of the 'pack' padded out of hiding and towards us. I could feel my little pup trembling beside me. The awfully large, light brown street dog had darker brown paws, tail tip, facial markings and an assorted amount of markings on his flanks. An old, sleek black collar hung around his neck, small spikes buried within the tough leather. A small scar was visible on his snout, a torn ear going along with it.

"What do you even want with us? P-please, just let me and my daughter be on our way and we won't bother you agai-" I was cut off by a sharp, firm bark.

"You and your savage little pup are not to be trusted! Nobody can trust a dog who loved a-" This time it was my turn to cut him off.

"Don't even go there, you flea-bag! You're much more of a monster than-than _he_ ever was!" I spat bitterly, my hackles bristling. I narrowed my eyes, pure rage burning inside me, ready to be taken out on that mutt.

"Enough with the chit-chat, I ain't lettin' you escape no matter what you say!" His menacing yellow eyes seemed to slice right through me, a rumbling growl rising from his throat.

"Wait-" But it was too late.

He lunged at me, lips pulled back to reveal sharp, gleaming white fangs. A choking force gripped around my throat. His razor sharp teeth dug into my neck, blood quickly drawn. I yelped in agony realizing that I had to react quick. I lashed my hind legs out in an attempt to push him off.

"Mama!" My pup whimpered in terror, jumping back. I tried my best to choke out a warning, tell her to run, tell her to escape, but all that came out was a pitiful gurgle.

Blood trickled down my neck, staining every patch of fur it touched a crimson red. I struggled beneath all of the pressure before twisting over and shaking as hard as I could to throw my attacker off. Surprisingly, it worked, yet he only scrambled back to his paws and reared up for another attack.

I had to get away. My eyes darted from one object in the alleyway to another. The dumpster. I could possibly make a jump like that though in my state, and the 'pack' would follow too easily. I didn't know what to do! Thoughts raced through my mind. The throbbing rain jolted through me, ripping me from the inside out. My foe leaped at me once again, this time closing his fangs around my leg. I let out another yelp as his fangs pierced my skin, burying themselves deeper and deeper.

I opened my mouth in a soundless screech of horror, trying to crawl forward. I was a goner, then and there. But my daughter wasn't.

"R-r-run!" I coughed the words out, blood splattering onto the pavement. My pup watched, frozen in fear. Darkness began to creep in from the edges of my vision. My little girl stared at me one more time before spinning around and sliding underneath the dumpster, somewhere I would never fit.

Then it hit me. I knew what I had to do. If I had one slim chance of surviving, this would be the way to do it.

I fell limp. I allowed the darkness to take over, welcoming it. The pain searing through me was enough to make me die for real... but I just had to fake it for long enough that my attacker would leave.

And, shockingly, it worked.

It wasn't easy. I kept my eyes slightly open in order to sustain my life, yet otherwise I was dead. The deep neck wound and leg wound were only two of many injuries that that dog 'pack' had left behind. The hard, cold pavement around me was soaked with warm blood - _my_ blood - and my fur was almost entirely stained red. After what seemed like an eternity lying there on the ground, I finally heard the sweetest, silky smooth voice I had ever heard in my life.

"M-m-mama! Mama? Are you okay?" It was my daughter. A relieved smile found it's way across my face.

"J-just injured..." I coughed in a failing attempt to chuckle at my pup, hoping that she would creep out from underneath the dumpster and comfort me... yet she was obviously far too terrified to do so. I could barely make her out through my blurry vision. She was trembling heavily. I frowned, heartbroken to see her in such a scared state. I had to get up, tell her it was okay, yet I didn't have enough strength left inside me.

I still had to try though. Slowly, I shifted my weight and positioned myself so that I could heave my wounded body up.

"Ow..." I cringed, forcing my legs to straighten out. Finally I was standing once again, shakily, but still standing.

"Mama?" She echoed the word once again. The only thing she knew to call me.

"Sweetie... P-please... I won't hurt you..." I choked the words, barely able to speak. Slowly, one paw poked out, then another, before my entire daughter was out.

"M-mama..." I smiled a bit as she buried her snout in my chest fur, a sensation of warmth wrapping around the both of us.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! I bet you all know who that was about! ;D If you don't, say it in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	3. 2 - Sinking

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews!**

 **Vallama Mayhem: I couldn't thank you enough. If you didn't guess, that was Crystal (The pup) and her mother. Of course, you know how the story goes afterwards... :'C**

 **Now, onto the second one-shot... Sinking! (Redone)**

* * *

"But mama! I don't wanna leave!" My sister had her paws planted firmly in the damp soil below her. Clouds were thick on the horizon, and a brisk wind swept over us.

"For the last time Cloud, we are _going_! You and your brother are old enough to head to the summer hunting grounds." Mother held her head high, tail stiff and pointed straight. She waited impatiently a few pawsteps from our den. Father was out scouting elk carcasses that we could eat off of as we moved across the meadow. Now all we had to do was coax my stubborn sister towards the summer den.

"I don't care! This is where we grew up, I'm not going!" She protested, ears flat against her skull.

"Hun, we'll return next spring! Just calm down and come!" Mother was firm. I didn't blame her for being frustrated, if I was going to have to drag my sis across the creek I'd be furious by then.

But as always, Cloud had another protest to toss into the conversation.

"Why isn't this place enough? Why can't we stay here for the summer!?" She did have a point. But her feeble argument was useless in that situation.

"Because you two are too big for the den. It's no longer needed. We'll return and raise another litter together next spring. Now we're leaving, and that's final." Finally, before mother simply dragged her all the way to the summer grounds without a word. Cloud opened her mouth as if in an attempt to argue back, but she finally realized that she had no chance.

With that, mother turned and gave a flick of her tail, signaling for us to follow. Cloud rose from her spot on the ground and trailed after her, head down. I trotted along as well.

Bathed in silence, we made our way down the gentle slope that our den sat upon. The trees began to part. They gave way to a large meadow, the very creek that named our home cutting across it. Cloud paused and averted her gaze to our old home. A look of sorrow crossed her face. She was really attached to that place, and we all knew it.

Suddenly, her expression turned from sad to shocked, and then to panicked. At first I ignored it... yet as we continued to slowly make our way farther from the den, I noticed that Cloud had not moved a muscle since I last saw her. I stopped and glanced at mother, before darting back to Cloud.

"Sis, what is it? We have to keep going!" I murmured, nudging her gently. But she simply stood there, stiff as a tree trunk.

"L-l-l-look..." Her lips quivered as she lifted a paw and pointed just to the right of the den area.

My eyes widened as I turned my gaze to that location. A huge, hazel-brown furred grizzly bear. I could make out it's muscles from where we were. In fact, we weren't far from the beast. It was roughly a short run for an adult wolf to reach it! Panic swept through me. The creature brought itself to full height and glanced around, as if looking for it's next meal.

My gut instinct urged me to flee in terror, run to mom and never look back. Yet I was frozen, just like cloud. Paws planted in the ground idly. Unable to move.

 _Come on idiot, leave before it's too late!_ But I couldn't do it. I wasn't fast enough. Before long, it's nearly pitch black eyes fell on Cloud and I... the perfect afternoon snacks.

Then it ran. Thundering towards us, saliva dripping from it's massive jaws. "MOM!" I shrieked in horror. My mother wheeled around, only to gasp in fear as she spotted a hungry grizzly barreling down the slope towards her two surviving pups. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head at the moment.

It was too late. I prepared for my demise, forcing my eyes shut. The crushing weight of the grizzly's paw smashed against me. My eyes snapped open once again, and I caught a blur of my sister screaming and my mother chasing after me... along with crimson liquid glinting off the bear's claws. Pain jolted through me. I landed in a scarce patch of grass with a thud. My vision blurred, blackness creeping in from the edges. I tried to fight the darkness... and barely kept my eyes open. blood began to pool around my frail body.

The bear came back. This time it snatched my weakened body in it's jaws. It's fangs barely pierced my skin, yet the bear was holding me gently. It didn't want to turn it's kill into a messy, bloody pile of fur. My warm blood began to blur my vision itself. I coughed a bit, eyes rolling back a bit. My vision was shaky and it was all a big blur. Mother chased after me, teary eyed, while Cloud stumbled along behind.

The grizzly then decided something important. It decided to lose my family in the deep end of the water. Bad choice. It must have been a young grizzly, for any older bear could see what would happen due to the strong current.

It couldn't hold onto me. My body simply slipped from it's jaws. For a second it looked back with a frustrated, surprised look, but then decided that I wasn't worth the effort and climbed out.

The blood was wiped from my eyes, yet replaced with rushing water. I got my last glimpse of the surface before the current took me. I flailed my paws and kicked out, thrashing around in the water, yet it was no use. I was already weakened from the blow to my side. It wasn't long before I was engulfed in the stream. A few times my head would bob towards the surface, giving me a chance to draw a bit of air into my lungs. Yet nothing worked.

I began sinking. Darkness consumed my tiny body. My vision blurred. The water pummeled me against boulders scattered throughout the creek-bed. With each blow came more pain, too much for me to take. I opened my mouth in a soundless scream, but that only made it worse, allowing water to flood into my lungs. It burned. My lungs burned, my eyes burned... it all hurt.

That was the end. It was truly the end of me. By then I had accepted it. I was ready for the pain to be over and to ascend into the sky and be with my ancestors.

* * *

"Mars? Buddy please wake up!" A warmth wrapped around me, a calming sensation sweeping through my body. That voice I recognized... it was the voice of my father.

"D-dad?" I coughed, throat weak and sore. My eyelids were slowly lifted and my vision returned. My father lay curled around me, his snout pressed into my side. My mother sat next to us, my sister huddled against her side.

"We thought we lost you..." Mother had beady tears in her eyes.

"That bear nearly killed you, bro!" Cloud, for the first time in her life, looked somewhat worried. "It also gave you quite the injury."

I glanced over at my side. A few deep cuts that had just stopped bleeding remained, along with a very deep cut on my snout and face which I could only feel with my paws.

"I-I'm sorry..." Those were the only words I could muster. I was in shock. Whenever I opened my mouth nothing else came out.

"It wasn't your fault, my son. We retrieved you on the river-bank a little while ago. I found you while eating off an elk carcass. Your mother and sister followed."

Shock. Pure shock, fear and relief. That's all I felt. I was at a lose for words... and exhausted from all that I had been through. I just wanted to sleep. Just... want... sleep...

"Just want sleep..." I put my thoughts into words. My family would understand. They did. Mother and father nodded, along with Cloud. My heavy eyelids began to fall slowly, and warmth and darkness came to me again. But this time the darkness came in the form of a restful sleep...

So I welcomed it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I redid this one... still not the best but better than the original. Based on the first wolves I had in my 2.7.2 WolfQuest playthrough. The parents are Skye and Astro. The two surviving pups are Mars and Cloud. Venus and Saturn were their sisters, but one starving and one was eaten by a cougar. R.I.P you two! Anyway, I've returned from my yellowstone trip and a few of these might be about animals from different species like Bison or River otters. It'll be fun to experiment with! Enjoy and be sure to review! :D**


End file.
